Ever After High Part 2
by Evermonsterhigh
Summary: This is part 2 of my Ever After High fanfic. This is a follow up from part 1. Find out about different love life and other things. Enjoy!


The next morning, Kitty burst into Ashlynn's and Lizzie doom room.  
>"What do you what?" Snarled Lizzie. Kitty flicked her tail and turned away.<br>"Fine, I won't tell you about Hunter and Raven."  
>Ashlynn's eyes widened.<br>Kitty turned back round to face Lizzie and Ashlynn.  
>"I didn't think you would care, you know. Because he's a rebel and you're a royal. Hardly go hand in hand."<br>Ashlynn sighed. She couldn't keep it bottled up forever, yet why should she trust Kitty. She would just tell all the royals, then no way would she get her happily ever after.  
>"You're right, why should I care about them?"<br>Kitty glared at Ashlynn. Then smiled, and left. Ashlynn sighed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Lizzie smelled a rat.  
>"Ashlynn. What <em><span>is<span>_ happening?"

Raven sat down next to her bed. She wondered where everyone was. She saw Maddie and Cedar leave earlier, and no one had seen Cerise since her secret came out. Raven lay on here bed, looking up at the blank ceiling. She began to wonder where Cerise was, and whether she would come back. Without knocking, Kitty poked her head around the door. Raven rolled her eyes.  
>"Unless you're going to be useful then leave."<br>Kitty looked innocent, but then smiled devilishly.  
>"God, it's like Cerise all over again. I <em>accidently <em>find out about someone secret, _accidently_ tell everyone, word spreads quick around here, doesn't it. Then to finish it off, someone runs away."  
>Raven shook her head.<br>"I don't know what you're on about, that's of sure."  
>Kitty narrowed her eyes, and left. What was Kitty doing?<p>

Cerise darted about the enchanted forest, running as fast as she could. Her parents promised to take her home today, leave this wrenched school forever. She reached an opening about skidded to the floor, her knees coated in grass. Her parents weren't here yet, so Cerise lent against a tree and waited. A thought crossed her mind about Raven, Maddie and Cedar, and what would happen to them. However, her enemies outnumbered her friends so she pushed that thought aside. Cerise waited and waited….

Duchess tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Sparrow to arrive. He had been gone some time. _He'd been missing a lot since that Cupid girl turned up_, she thought. Suddenly, she heard a guitar somewhere in the distance. She narrowed her eyes and followed the sound, right to where an opening was in the Enchanted Forest. She ducked behind a tree, not to be see.  
>"Sparrow, please, can you be quiet. I'm waiting for someone," Whispered a voice. It was Cerise. "Totally awesome! Who is it?" Boomed Sparrow, sliding to the ground. Duchess felt a hand pull her away at that point. She wriggled.<br>"Hey STOP that!" Shouted Kitty "I have news about Ashlynn and Hunter and you're gonna help me. Correct?"  
>"Correct," Whispered Duchess, pulling herself from Kitty's grasp and walking beside her.<p>

Dexter Charming sat on the steps and waited for the lessons to start. Daring walked by.  
>"Hey, little brother. How's it going?" He ruffled Dexter's hair<br>"Erm good, I guess." He nibbled at his nails as her spoke. Daring shrugged and walked off to charm some ladies. Dexter sighed and stared at his brother flirting with some of the girls on the other side of the area. Raven walked by.  
>"Hey Dex, you ok?" Asked Raven, sitting down next to him.<br>"Umm Errrrrr… Yeah."  
>Raven sat down next to him. "Sooo….. Do you know where Cerise is? Sorry stupid question, I know." Dexter took a deep breath. What could he do? What could he say? Raven noticed that was hardly going to talk, so she got up and left. Cupid had been watching over this all the way through, anger and jealousy bubbling up inside her. She deserved a date more than Raven. Right? She needed to make a revenge plan. A plan to stop Raven getting on the way. But how? She had to think hard…<p>

Once Duchess had finally pulled herself away from Kitty's grasp, she went to find Cupid. She was sitting on a bench on her own in the court yard. "What do you want?" Snapped Cupid, glaring at her.  
>Duchess glided across to where she was. "Oh please. I know you miss Dexter. I could hook thim up with you if you like?"<br>"How?" Asked Cupid. Duchess shrugged.  
>"I have my ways."<br>"Okay," Cupid stood up "What's the catch?"  
>"I need you to play match maker between…" She leaned in towards her "Raven and Hunter."<br>Cupid looked shocked. "But, but…"  
>Duchess had already walked away, leaving Cupid to do her work.<p>

Cerise was still waiting when nightfall came. She had to go back inside Ever After High, but she stayed out a little longer. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Sorry. That's the second time- Oh you're not Hunter or Ashlynn. What are you doing here anyway?"  
>"Don't you know?" Asked Cerise.<br>"What?"  
>Cerise shook her head and walked away with Cedar. "But really. What?"<p>

Kitty tracked down Ashlynn and showed her the footage of Raven and Hunter. "WHAT!" Exclaimed Ashlynn. "I'M GONNA GIVE RAVEN A PIECE OF MY MIND YOU JUST SEE!"  
>"Oh but wait a minute Ashlynn. I didn't think you cared about Hunter, because you're a royal and he's and rebel."<br>Ashlynn glared at Kitty. Kitty shut her mouth and walked away. Ashlynn found Raven's doom room and burst in without knocking. "Ever heard of knocking sometime in the ever future?" Said Raven without looking up from here spell book. "I'll knock you head!" Shouted Ashlynn, stepping into Raven's room and knocking everything off the shelves. "Oops!"  
>Raven got you. "What do you want Ashlynn?"<br>She glared at Raven. "Why were you flirting with my boy?"  
>"Who?"<br>Ashlynn rolled her eyes. "Hunter."  
>"Well I don't know what you're talking about."<br>"Really." Ashlynn kicked her.  
>"Look I don't wanna fight you," Said Raven tiding up her books.<br>Ashlynn kicked her harder. And again. And again. That's when Raven smacked her in the face and walked out.

Now you may be wondering where Maddie fits into all of this. Nobody had noticed that she, the girl who is never silent, watching over them all. She knew how Kitty had found Raven and Hunter together, where Cerise went to wait for her mother and everything else. She also knew a secret. Dexter loves Raven. And Raven loves Dexter. However when she tells people this, they just laugh and tell she's crazy. But, amazingly, Cupid believed her! However only bad things can come from that…

Apple and Briar had been away from Ever After High on a holiday with their parents. They were shocked to find out the Ashlynn had got into a fight with Raven. "Well do you have proof?" Asked Apple.  
>"Noooo. But Kitty does."<br>Apple raised an eyebrow. "Why do you believe Kitty?"

Cupid glared at Raven from across the room. Dexter leaned over to her. "Hey can you pass this note to Raven?"  
>Cupid smiled and passed to Cedar. "Read it out loud," She whispered to her.<br>"I love you Raven. From Dexter!" She read out boldly. Cupid looked shocked. She stared at Maddie. She was telling the truth! Everyone laughed. "Well so what if I or he does!" Shouted Raven. Everyone fell silent and stared at her. "It's okay Dex. I'll see you tomorrow. 2 pm." Raven walked out calmly, followed by Dexter, bright cheeked. "Well…."Said Cedar "That went well."

Raven and Dexter became the perfect couple after that (Even though Cupid took a while to come round to it). They danced together at the Ever After High half term dance. Hunter danced with Ashlynn, however more often than not he would peer over at Raven and Dexter dancing. Soon after the dance, Raven spotted Cerise. "Hey Cerise!" She called, racing after her. Cerise stopped and turned around. "I didn't know you came back. Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked "I missed you."  
>"I'm sorry, okay. I'm going to stay," Said Cerise. Raven smiled.<br>"That's great." She jumped up.  
>"I mean if you want me-"<br>Raven leant in and kissed Cerise on her lips. Cerise froze up and could move. "Er errr…." She started. Raven put her finger to Cerise's lips. "Shhh nobody need know." She winked and walked off, leaving Cerise frozen with her mouth open. _What just happened?_ Thought Cerise…

The End!


End file.
